Field of the Invention
The application relates in general to an electronic device, and in particular, to a portable electronic device.
Description of the Related Art
With the progress of technology, a lot of portable electronic devices have been developed. Some portable electronic devices may have annular appearances to be worn on the wrist or arm (such as smart watches). The whole or a part of the annular portable electronic devices are generally made of flexible material, such that the wrist or arm can be put therethrough. However, the loosening of the portable electronic devices from the wrist or arm may easily occur due to elastic fatigue after long-term usage, such that the portable electronic devices become inconvenient to wear.